


reunion

by scintilla10



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fandom Gift Box, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: It starts in a hotel bar in D.C.
Relationships: Marissa Gold/Maia Rindell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HimereCalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimereCalliope/gifts).



It starts in a hotel bar in D.C. They share drinks in a tiny, dim booth, drifting steadily closer, until Marissa can't move without inhaling Maia's perfume.

“Miss me?” Maia murmurs, much later, breath hot on her neck.

Nothing, Marissa thinks, somewhat hysterically, surprises her about Maia Rindell.

“Please,” she manages, “as if you’re the only person I know who gives good head.”

Her laugh is warm and familiar. The clutch of her hand on Marissa's thigh speaks to how much she's missed her, too.

When she kisses Maia's laughing mouth, Marissa whispers, “Yes, I missed you. Yes. Yes.”


End file.
